Impossible
by snoopykid
Summary: So yea this is like a complement to my story 'Kryptonite', so think if this as a sequel. This one centers round Emma and Neal when he decides to stay in Storybrooke. Will she forgive Neal or will she kill him? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

So yea this is like a complement to my story 'Kryptonite', so think if this as a sequel. This one centers round Emma and Neal when he decides to stay in Storybrooke. Me no own lyrics or show. I just own my imagination, but even that gets debatable at time.

**Impossible**

**Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now**

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

-Shontelle 'Impossible'

**Emma POV-**

It had been a rough few days since I had told my family everything about me. I kept nothing from them as I explained my story. Everything from the time in the system up until Henry found me in my apartment in Boston. Everyone at first acted like they were walking on eggshells when I would enter, but eventually I convinced them that I was not going to have a mental breakdown like I had the day we came back from New York.

New York…they were not kidding when they said it was a hell of a town. Neal had agreed to move his things from the city to Storybrooke for a bit, since he claimed that is best for Henry, but his 'fiancée' does not seem to agree with that…or so I heard through the grapevine. I honestly did not care since I tried to avoid Neal like the plague. The only thing (person rather) that was keeping me from killing the bastard is Henry. After all unlike Regina, who tried to keep Henry away from me, I know that would not work out for anyone.

I sighed as I looked around the busy diner. Red had insisted that they hold a party since as she put it, "This damn town needs some cheering up with all the crap that has been happening!" So she invited everyone…and I do me everyone.

I sat by myself with my drink in hand as my parents were talking to Ella and Thomas. It is weird to think that I was once happy like they seemed to be. Then there was Henry in the corner talking animatedly to Ava, Nicholas, and Paige. They were all smiling and having fun, but I could not bring myself up to enjoy the atmosphere. In fact I would rather not be here at all, and it was because of the person sitting right across from me…Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire.

We sat in silence listening to the music that was currently playing. Only a few people were dancing smoothly and it brought me back to when I was made to take dance lessons with the one nice family I had. It wasn't until another song came on that I finally asked, "So you want me to kill you now or now?" Can you tell I am still really pissed at him?

I was not looking him in the eyes but was intently focused on tracing my finger around the rim of my glass that he answered, "I would actually like never." He sighed, "Emma please I know that we still have things that we need to discuss."

"We have nothing to discuss," I snarled out trying to keep my voice low and my expression neutral as to not raise concern in the room.

He nodded and watched as Henry and a group of his friends started dancing. He caught my gaze and smirked as he motioned to the small makeshift dance floor, "Why don't we take this conversation out there?" Standing up he held out his hand and when I did not take it he leaned in closely that I could smell the alcohol on his breath along with the smell of cologne, "Let us not make a scene shall we? Do it for Henry."

Sighing I looked over at my son who was watching us with curiosity in his eyes. I looked at Neal this time and took his hand and he led me out on the floor as Good Charlotte's Last Night came on:

_**Let's go**_

_**All that I remember is that you had me at hello.**_  
_**I knew right when I met her that I wouldn't take it slow.**_  
_**The more we heard the music, the more we got in synch.**_  
_**The more I kept you laughing, the less I stopped to think.**_  
_**The last thing I remember, you said this place is beat.**_  
_**It must have gotten crazy, cause I can't recall a thing.**_

As we started to dance I could feel everyone's eyes on us watching intently. He then started twirling me while saying, "This is nice. Kind of brings back some memories yes?"

I knew what memories he was talking about. We used to sneak into all different kinds of clubs back in the day. But I refused those emotions to surface as I replied icily, "Memories? Which ones? The ones were we would dance the night away? Or the ones were you left me pregnant and along for eleven years?" I scoffed, "And nice? No nice was when I was Emma and you were Neal and we played the Bonnie and Clyde act. Nice was when you did not call the cops and turn me in for a crime that you originally committed. Nice was when I still felt alive and free. This is not nice." I said as I spun back into him and looked at him in the eyes, "This is sickening."

He spun me back out and then I was back into him and we were then close together with him leading. I can see the guilt in his eyes, but I did not care. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Snow and James giving me concerned looks and then in the other area of the floor, I saw Henry watching us cheerfully, "I guess you are right in a way, but you heard my story. I told you what happened. August he-"

"Do not blame him ok. You made your bed and guess what? You can lie in it." I said glared up at him again and didn't say anything else as we continued to dance.

_**Everyone's been calling like I've been gone for days.  
There's a note left on the table and all it says is "Thanks".  
It's starting to get dark outside, I'm finally awake.  
I'm feeling kind of guilty. Is there something I can take?  
There's lipstick on my collar. I'm piecing it together.  
Then I see a picture of me and you from…**_

_**Last night, can't remember.**_  
_**What happened? Where'd we go?**_  
_**I woke up this morning.**_  
_**Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?**_  
_**I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright**_  
_**Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.**_  
_**Last night, can't remember.**_  
_**What happened? Did it happen? Last night**_

"Emma you would not have gone otherwise. What was I suppose to do? Tell you the truth? Would you have honestly believed me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, but if you wanted to come here all you had to do was say so. I would have come." I stated firmly and angrily, "But since that did not happen, you are lucky I have not killed you." I threatened lowly and started to pull away from him.

He pulled me back into him roughly as I started to walk away, "I suggest we finish this dance."

"Or what Neal? There is nothing more to talk about. As far as I am concerned we are over and done with." I stated in a dead voice.

I felt his hand around my waist and my hands were on his chest as we swayed, "Look if you are doing this for Henry, then you should forgive me. I mean we have been in town for what; a few days? Can't you see how us not talking is affecting him?"

Before the song ended I shoved Neal away from me and he stumbled backward into a table causing the contents to spill over, "How dare you!" I yelled causing now everyone to look at us as the music suddenly stopped, "How dare you use him like that!"

He was in shock at me as he started to try and right himself, "Emma you know that is not-"

"You know what? Fuck it! Burn it! Save it! I do not care what you do with it! I do not want to hear it anymore!" I yelled standing as far back from him as possible, "I will not allow you to use Henry to get to my emotions! In fact I will not allow you to use him to get what you want!"

He took a step closer to me, "Emma come on! We have to get rid of this bad blood between us. It is killing me."

It was now deadly silent in the room and I was vaguely aware of some lights flickering as I felt something ready to burst out of me as I glared at the man who broke me, "Killing you?! Are you even hearing yourself?!"

"Emma." I felt a hand on my shoulder as I heard my mother's voice start talking to me again, "You have to calm down." But that was making me even angrier as I now thought about everything I went through because of this bastard.

I jerked my shoulder out of her grasp and I heard someone gasp in shock, at what? I have no idea, "Like father like son, you are a coward Cassidy. That is why there is bad blood!" Some where I heard glass shatter, but I was still too busy to even bring myself to be concerned, "You caused it! End of story!"

"I am nothing like my father." Neal growled out venomously. But he must have seen something, because his face started to get a bit wary as he said, "Please Emma. I never meant for this to happen."

"Bull shit!" I yelled, "You knew exactly what you were doing!"

"Mom!" I heard Henry's voice and that registered in my mind as I felt myself being brought back from this red rage that overcame me. Shaking my head I came to my senses as I now remembered where we were and who we were with.

Without looking at Henry or anyone I pointed my finger in Neal's face and said, "I am not going to repeat myself so let me make this perfectly clear," In the most deadliest voice I said, "I don't give two shits about what you have to say. So leave me the hell alone and if you hurt Henry, I will make your life an unimaginable hell." With that I stormed out of the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Impossible**

Being Mary-Margret and knowing Emma the longest, Snow had seen Emma angry. But never had she seen her daughter this angry before. In fact she considered Neal lucky that Henry managed to reach through to Emma before something ultimately happened…like the diner being blown apart…speaking of which, "Did Emma just use magic?" James asked once everything calmed down and Neal had shown himself out and along with a few other people.

Snow looked around the diner and indeed, while the lights stopped flickering once Emma left; the glassware over by the bar area was shattered, "I think so." She answered slowly.

"This is not good…" Nova said nervously looking over at Grumpy and Blue.

"No it is not. Especially with someone so new to magic as well," Blue nodded in agreement.

Henry was looking lost as he realized what had just happened…his mother used magic and almost hurt his father. He should have known something was wrong when they were dancing. He kept looking over and kept seeing his mother trying to pull away, but his father wouldn't let her, "Is she going to be ok?" He asked quietly.

"I wouldn't worry about her, but I would love to get Neal at the next full moon." Red growled thinking about how hurt Emma looked before storming out of the diner.

"I wouldn't be too sure Red." Granny put in.

"I agree. It is not good to give into one's dark side." Archie supplied joining the group after helping close the door so the close knit group could talk.

"But Emma she wouldn't-" James started to speak to defend his daughter but was cut off.

"Not intentionally. As you know, Emma's magic is pure; it has no side like the Dark One or our fairy magic. Her magic is strictly emotional." Blue explained, "So in an essence like we saw tonight, if Emma is feeling powerful rage, she could end up intentionally hurt the one that is causing it…like Balefire for example."

Henry shook his head, "She would never do that. She is not evil."

"I am not saying that," Blue said, "We know that she is not, but magic makes us do things we do not want to do if it is allowed to control us or like your mother if her emotions are allowed to control her and her magic."

"So what; we have to make her suppress the rage?" Snow asked unsure, "Won't that make it worse?"

Archie shook his head, "Yes which is why that is a terrible idea. You see unlike most of us, Emma has a knack of letting things bottle up until the last possible moment. The more she bottles up the more that would build and well…who knows what could or would happen at this state."

Granny looked at him and asked, "Well what should we do; obviously I cannot have magic ruining my diner."

"Could we perhaps revisit my full moon idea?" Red asked which earned her looks, "What? Emma would be happy to get rid of him it seems."

"But I wouldn't." Henry stated, "I mean I know he hurt her, but what it seems like if they would just talk it would get better." He said brightly.

"That would require Emma actually listening." Snow sighed knowing the chances of that happening was like Regina whistling show tunes on a bright sunny afternoon.

"Well I agree with the kid." Grumpy said, "Except let her duke it out for a bit and allow me to get a few hits in."

"Grumpy," Nova scolded, "Violence is not always the answer."

"What? You think I would let him slide with what he pulled. I do not care whose son he is; he had no right to do what he did;" he paused for a moment then asked, "What did he do to her?"

Archie, Granny, Red, Nova, and Blue all looked at each other and at the remaining Charming Family trio who was eying each other with concerned expressions. The fact that Emma and Baelfire had a relationship in the past and that he was the father of Henry came to light on the second or third day when they returned to Storybrooke on the Jolly Roger spread like wildfire throughout the town; the history between Emma and the Dark One's son was a mystery. All that was apparent was the fact that Emma loathed the man so much that she refused to even talk or acknowledge his presence…that is until this evening.

"We would rather not say," Snow said slowly looking at James and Henry, "But we should get home…who knows what state the place is in."

Nodding to her husband and grandson they started to leave the diner when Mother Superior reached out to her, "Remember what I said about her magic. It comes with-"

"A price we know." Snow said in a tried tone.

"Well now what you do not know is that her magic may also come as an emotional price along with something else too." Blue said eerily trying to emphasize her point. Snow nodded and walked out leaving a concerned group behind them.

Once they got to the apartment James was about to open the door when Snow reached for his hand, "Wait."

"What?" He asked confused as she placed her ear to the door, "What are you doing?"

"Shh," she whispered, "I am trying to listen for music."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Because the last time I saw her close to this mad was the toaster abuse incident." Snow explained pulling away from the door.

"The what?" the boys asked not sure if they wanted to know.

"Long story short it was just after Graham died and Regina was going to take the sheriff job away from her and forbid her to see Henry so she took it out on my toaster." Snow said quickly, "Now it doesn't sound like she has music playing, but then again I added some great insulation so…be prepared to expect the unexpected." James and Henry gave each other a look and shrugged. Honestly how bad could it be?

James took the knob and no sooner did he open the door when he was met with loud music and something whizzing across the room and flew a mere inches from his face. Standing in shock at what almost happened he turned to see the object was a steak knife. He stormed into the apartment furiously leaving a confused Henry and Snow watching the scene as Emma was not paying attention as she had he back turned and taking a sip of her drink.

James went to the stereo and turned the music off sharply as Emma spun around as she realized that the music was off, "What the hell? My favorite song was about to come on!"

"Is that my good knife in the wall?" Snow asked in shock then noticing the three others she exclaimed, "I cannot believe you are using my good kitchen knives for throwing!"

"Is that Neal?" Henry asked looking at the old torn photograph of his father who currently had a knife sticking out of his forehead.

"I would not call them good," Emma said picking another one and holding it in between her middle and index fingers, "They were rather dull so I had to sharpen them up a bit. And yes Henry that used to be a picture of myself and your father when we went to Vegas. But as you can see I found a more suitable use for it."

He looked at her as she kept playing with the knife in her hand and he suddenly became aware of the fact that his mother really had not calmed down as he had hoped, "Ok give me that." James said taking the knife from her, "You are not allowed near these right now." He then proceeded to gather the rest up and placing them in the kitchen.

"I agree with your father." Snow said taking the one from the wall down along with the picture, then she saw the small holes in the wall, "Are you kidding me?!" she yelled, "I just had this wall repainted last week!"

"Relax. It's an easy fix. Trust me I know how to fix walls." Emma scoffed not phased at all at her parents and son's disbelief, "Besides would it have been better if I punched my fist through it like I had originally wanted to do?"

They looked at each other and eyed her hand that she used to punch the mirror. It was still semi-swollen and bruised up, but it wasn't as bad looking as it had been. Henry felt the bit of guilt forming knowing it was him that caused her to punch the mirror to begin with. Snow sighed, "No we would have not wanted large holes in the wall."

"I thought not, although you do not want to go into the room upstairs anytime soon." Emma said sitting down.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"It's just a bit messy." Emma replied elusively taking another sip.

"Ok give me that too," James said taking her drink from her as she was going to take a sip.

"Oh come on! I am in full control!" Emma responded in a tone that was whiney and a bit slurred as he placed the glass in the sink and rejoined the others in the living room.

Snow shook her head, "The wall abuse tells a different story honey."

"Wall abuse; really? Is everything that I decided to take my anger out on going to have a name?" Emma asked throwing her hands up in the air.

Taking a seat with James and Henry now Snow answered, "Well you did destroy my flowers: hence flower abuse and then you decided to destroy my toaster too so that is toaster abuse," She smirked as Emma had the decency to look a bit ashamed, "So if you keep destroying my apartment I will name the abuse. Now tell us what happened with Neal Emma."

"I have nothing to say about that." She replied not looking at her family, "I merely had to remind him that the only reason he was seeing Henry was because I refuse to be Regina and try to ban it." Then she added after a moment, "Besides if it wasn't for Henry, he wouldn't even be in town."

"I think you should talk to him." James said grudgingly, "It might do you good."

Emma turned her icy glare on him which caused him to cringe, "When hell freezes over. He has nothing to say that I already did not hear. He explained why he left, he explained why he set me up, and you know what? I do not want to hear it anymore."

Henry sighed and went over to his mother and hugged her, "But you are still hurting though. Have you talked to him about what happened like given him your point of view?"

Emma fingered with the necklace and sighed, "No I haven't."

"Then you should tell him. Get it out in the open, who knows? It might make you feel better." Snow supplied glad the situation had been defused.

Emma released herself from Henry's hug and turned away from them, "We will see. Now I am going to clean my mess up. Leave the wall I will fix it in the morning." And with that the subject was closed and Emma went upstairs.

Henry looked at the torn picture of his father's smiling face and then he looked on the table to see the matching piece. Picking it up he put the two pieces together, "That looks nice." Snow commented startling him.

"I hate to admit it, but they sure do look happy." James mentioned as his gaze softened at his daughter's smile.

Henry nodded, "Think she will forgive him?" The thought of them being a full family was weighing his mind and he found that he enjoyed the prospect of having both his parents, together, in his life was the best thing that would happen.

Snow and James sighed, "If it is meant to be then it will be." Snow said simply as she made her way to the kitchen to clean up a bit.

James went into their room and Henry sat on the couch still staring at the picture. He thought hat Emma had said that she had nothing of his father's originally, not even a picture of him…but she had lied about that. He understood why she did it, so he wasn't mad at her anymore, but the thought still kind of stung in his mind. Nodding to himself he made a decision and started planning Operation Rapor.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so heads up: I had this story in my head so this is obviously going to be posted. If Emma seems out of character, well I did that on purpose. This is like her breaking point and I have a feeling that with her having magic that she has yet to control, this is what would have happened. Highly unstable emotion plus magic cannot equal a very good combo.

To those that are following Identity Crisis: I will have that posted soon. Right now with this story going on and school stuff happening I can only do so much. I have the outlined planned, but I hope to get that posted since my spring break is next week. But I will be working on that next. So yea…thank you for your support and enjoy!

**Impossible**

"Hey Emma," came a cheerful voice of a certain waitress, "Your usual?"

Emma groaned having a seat in bar area of the diner, "Yea, but with extra chocolate and cinnamon."

Red gave her a pity look, which Emma ignored. She was getting a lot of it this morning after the incident with Neal last night at the party. She should have just told David that no she did not feel up to working, but her pride got to her. He had requested the day off sometime back just so he could take Henry and Snow horseback riding, which Emma animatedly agreed that it was fine. They had talked to her this morning saying that they could reschedule, but she claimed that was unnecessary. So here she was and she was still getting odd looks from the people around her.

"Emma?" She stiffened at the sound of the voice…as did the rest of the diner, "Can we talk?"

"Red make that to go please!" Emma called out.

"You can't keep avoiding me." Neal spoke as the diner still remained silent.

"I can and I will." Emma said harshly facing him.

Neal shook his head and crossed the diner as she stood up, "Don't you think you are being ridiculous?"

"Do you really think that harassing me is helping you and your case?" Emma countered questioned.

"Are you going to answer a question with a question?"

"Are you going to leave me alone if I say yes?"

"Not likely." Neal smirked.

Emma ignored him as Red came out with a bag. She took one look at Neal and then back at Emma, "Want me to tear him to shreds?"

"Nah, you would only give yourself indigestion." Emma responded offhandedly pushing her way past Neal, "Thanks for the offer though." Neal growled in frustration and grabbed Emma's arm, which made her in turn growl at him, "Let me go."

"No. Not until we have talked." He said firmly.

"What part of we have nothing to discuss do you not get? Release me now or so help me-" Emma warned as she felt that same feeling she had felt last night ready to unleash itself.

The lights in the diner started to flicker once more as everyone got up and was ready to run if need be. Red tried to push through the crowed to get to Emma, but no one was moving, "You will what?"

"Neal-"

"I told you Emma, this is killing me. I do not like that you think of me as-"

"As a what: Coward? Bastard? Traitor? Take your pick because that is what you are. Now one final chance," Red through the crowd of people saw a brief glint in Emma's eyes and she was not liking it as Emma finished in a dead voice, "Let. Me. Go."

"Not. Until. We. Talk." He said in a just as low voice emphasizing each word.

There was a moment that passed between them then in an instant Emma yanked her arm free of Neal's grasp, but then he went flying out of the diner. The people gasped as a dark aura surrounded their sheriff as she stepped out of diner which they followed. Red stepped forward to find Emma picking Neal up by the collar and pinning him against the wall with one hand holding one arm up and her forearm against his throat, "Emma please." He saw her eyes slowly changing from their brilliant hazel color to a brilliant shade of blood red. It was the same look he saw last night.

Red was about to run over when she froze at the sound of Emma's voice, "No. You are done pleading," she was about to continue when another joined the area, "Bae!"

Heads turned to see Gold quickly limping over and once he stopped to take in the scene, "Miss. Swan release my boy at once."

"Papa-" Neal started to say when he was cut off by Emma, "Stay out of this Gold. This is between me and him."

"No I will stay out of it! Take your hands off my son!" He commanded as he straightened up.

"Papa please stay out of-"

"He is not a little boy that needs his precious daddy's protection! Now stay out this!" Emma commanded in a tone that nearly forced the citizens of Storybrooke down to their knees. Neal started noticing how her eyes started to glow and her grip tightened on him. He hoped his father would listen, because it looked like Emma was out for blood.

Somewhere in the analytical part of his mind, Gold could tell that something was majorly wrong; however the parental part of his mind was telling him to do something else entirely, "Miss. Swan I do not want to have to do this," Gold said firmly as a dark energy ball formed in the palm of his hand, "Now I will not say it again. Get your hands off my son!"

"Go to hell!" Emma yelled finally taking her eyes off of Neal and facing Gold daring him to hurl that thing at her.

"My pleasure!" Gold yelled as he threw the ball at her.

Before Neal could do anything Emma released him and held both her hands up. The ball stopped just a few mere inches in front of her and everyone held their breath as she then redirected it's trajectory back toward Gold, who was taken by surprise and was hit with it, "Papa!" Neal yelled as he watched his father being thrown backward and hit his head hard on to the ground not moving.

As he started to get up he found himself being pulled backwards. He was then lifted off the ground and he was flung backwards as a rock appears behind him and then gold energy chains appear around his wrists and feet, effectively hold him in place. He started to struggle when he heard Emma's voice, "By all means, continue to struggle. They will only get tighter."

"This is not you Emma. This is your magic. Please fight it." Neal yelled as he now understood what was happening. When he was with Henry, he had told him of everything that happened in Storybrooke, including how Emma has magic. When he talked with his father about it, his father had mentioned how Emma's magic was much different than his.

"Silence!" Emma waved her hand and his mouth closed, "You wanted to talk? Like I said your time for talking is done. You wanted me to talk? Well you are going to listen. Do you understand? A simple nod or a shake will do."

Neal nodded his head realizing he would not be able to talk, "We are going to tell them everything." Emma growled out as she led the way to the yellow bug, the rock that was holding Neal, was levitating behind her. Neal could not speak, but gave her a questioning look. Emma saw the look out of the corner of her eye and smirked to herself, "That is right _**love**_," she spat the word, "Everything you have said and done to me. They are going to know."

Smirking again she waved her hand and a baseball bat appeared before her. She swung it around a few times and said, "Let's begin shall we?"

Henry admired the scene in front of him. It was a nice bright day out, the perfect condition for horseback riding and planning out Operation Raptor. He tried to think it over the night before and came up with nothing about his mother and father. Turning his head he saw his grandparents a few paces behind him. Smiling to himself he turned back to the scene and saw clouds forming in the distance and something…he didn't know what…but something then began to feel off as he heard his grandmother suddenly exclaim, "WHAT?!"

Snow knew something was wrong. She knew it…call it mother's intuition or a sixth sense, but she just knew her or James or all three of them, should have stayed home. When she brought this up to Charming, he had said she was over thinking it. But she suggested that she would give Emma a call either way. It was when they stopped at a small clearing that she pulled her phone out and saw she had ten missed calls: five from Leroy and five from Red. It was when her phone started to vibrate again that she saw it was Red and immediately answered that before she could get a word in Red spilled everything, "WHAT?!"

"Magic. Emma is under some kind of real dark influence almost like last night, but worst and she has Neal trapped in something I don't know. The dwarves, Blue, and Nova cannot even break whatever Emma has going on. She even took Rumpelstiltskin down with his own power. He is unconscious. Snow, she sent him flying. You and James have to get back here." Red said really fast.

Snow hung up and quickly turned to James who asked, "Snow?" He did not hear the conversation and he was watching her face as it became really pale.

"Emma." She said then turned her horse around and kicked her horse and she galloped away.

Henry immediately trotted over to his grandfather and asked in a panicked voice, "What happened?" James did not answer as he looked where Snow had gone, "Gramps?"

"We have to go; back to the stables, now." He said in a tone that left no room for argument. Henry did not need telling twice and followed behind his grandfather.

Snow arrived into town just as she heard Emma begin, "Care to tell them how we met _**sweetie**_?"

"What is going on?" She asked as she hopped off her horse.

"Emma has officially gone off the deep end." Leroy answered, "It is almost like how you drank that potion but worst."

Snow shot him a look then turned back to Blue and Nova, "Well have you tried-"

"Yes, but we cannot break through the barrier." Blue said nervously, "We tried, but whatever Emma did it is powerful."

Snow watched the scene before her and saw how red Emma's eyes were and the dark aura that is surrounding her, "We have to do something. How is Whale doing with Rumpelstiltskin?"

They all looked at the doctors who consisted of Archie and Whale. Whale looked up at Snow and said, "He is going to be out for awhile. He hit his head pretty hard and unless Emma lets us leave, I do not know what kind of trauma that will cause."

"Let us leave? I was able to make it here." Snow said confused not too sure what was going on.

"Try to move past them." Red said grimly.

Snow saw Emma speak again, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Oh wait a minute." Emma waved her hand and all of a sudden Neal let a breath out, "Finally! Emma please-"

"No I talk and you talk when I tell you too. Now tell them how we met." She spat out.

Snow tried to move passed them but found herself unable to get any further, "What the-"

"Tell them!" Emma yelled.

Neal felt his bindings tighten and he said, "The bug. You tried to steal my-"

"No not your bug. It was a bug that you happened to steal first." Emma said, "But very good. Yes it was this yellow bug…this stupid piece of shit bug." Then without warning she swung the bat at it.

"Emma! What the hell?!" Neal yelled struggling to free himself. Snow saw the pained look on his face, but Emma's was full of anger.

Then a roar of an engine was heard as James pulled into town. Henry was out of the car before it came to a stop and ran up to his grandmother as he saw Emma holding Neal hostage, "What is happening?"

Snow could not answer as she heard Emma talk again, "We sure had some good times yes?"

"I thought so." Neal responded his heart pounding in his chest.

"You know what time I remember the most?" Emma asked conversationally.

"What is that?" Neal asked with hope that she was finally calming down.

Emma smirked, "Let's see if this looks familiar," she waved her hand and everyone saw it was a map of the United States, "Close your eyes and point." Neal's eyes widened as he recalled his words...the words that had once sealed his fate as Emma continued, "Whatever spot you pick, that's our home."

Neal gulped as he was lowered to the ground and the rock and chains disappeared. Everyone watch curiously as he said, "It is familiar Emma."

Emma continued smirking, "Well that is good. Glad eleven years has not totally fucked up your memory."

"What is mom doing?" Henry asked once again as he felt Snow pulling him closer to her, "Why is she doing this?"

"It is her magic." Nova answered, "Her emotions are amplifying the darker side of her magic."

They watched as Emma closed her eyes she could see the scene as if it were yesterday. Neal saw the map disappear, but the bat did not. He wondered if he should chance grabbing it now that he was free, but she spoke again, "Do you remember what I picked?"

Neal nodded and tried to stand up. He was near the car as he answered, "Tallahassee."

Emma opened her eyes and saw that he was still standing, "Correct. I picked Tallah-fucking-hassee!" She again took another swing at the car this time aiming for the driver's side window causing Neal to throw himself to the ground to avoid the glass.

"Mom!" Henry yelled, but he was ignored. He tried to run over but something was keeping him rooted in his spot.

"Please Emma I am-"

"Do not say it!" Emma yelled. Taking a deep breath she continued, "Do you also remember what happened next?"

Neal did remember but apparently it was not the right memory as she went around to the passenger side of the car and dug out of the glove compartment a poster, "You told me that this was on the wall at the post office." His stomach dropped at the sight. This was the start where everything went downhill, "Explain now."

He started to talk which caused everyone now to strain to hear what he was saying, "Louder! Shout it to the roof tops! Tell them what I found out!"

"I was a janitor in Phoenix – this high-end jewelry place. The manager was a drunk. He would forget to lock the case to the expensive watches." Neal started explaining. Henry knew part of this story as Emma had told them about it a few days prior, but it was still a shock since his father failed to tell him any of it, "I resisted – twice! The third time, this guy's just asking to get took. So I… I grabbed a couple cases of watches, and I hopped on a train to Portland. The store's got insurance. Anyway, I stashed 'em in a locker at the train station."

Emma nodded her head, "Very good. Now tell them the rest of the story as to what I did for you."

He sighed, "I wanted to run to Canada, but you offered to go to the train station to pick the watches up so we could fence them and use the money to get new identifications and start our new lives. I tried to talk you out of it, but you would not hear of it."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did I want to do that for you?" Emma specified. Neal mumbled something, "Louder." She demanded.

"Because you love me." Neal said not looking at her.

"Because I loved you!" Emma yelled as she yet again took another swing at the car. Neal winced at the sound.

Henry gulped at seeing his mother so upset. James, who had been silent for a long time said, "Is there nothing we can do?"

Blue shook her head, "No I am afraid not. This will lift when Emma is ready to."

"And if she-"

"It won't come to that." Snow said wiping the tears from her eyes, "Emma will not let it get that far."

"How do you know?" James asked.

"She is our daughter." Came the reply.

"Twenty thousand dollars Neal," Emma spoke softly that you almost could not hear it, "Twenty thousand dollars."

"I told you August he-"

Emma cut him off by pointing the baseball bat at his face, "I met you by those damn tracks. You were late. I tried to call you, but there was an error. Next thing I know I am being arrested." She tossed the bat to the side and picked Neal up and threw him against the car. She then took her cuffs out and handcuffed his hands, "I had to feel that metal around my wrists so it is only fair that you get too as well."

Neal tried not to say anything as he stood now facing her. He can see that she was starting to tire out as her eyes were starting to turn back to their hazel color. He also saw that the area she had surrounded them in was fading. Looking into the crowed his eyes locked on to his son's and he gave a nodded. Henry did not nod back, but he too can sense the weakness as his mother spoke again, "Phoenix."

"What?" Neal asked gently as the fight was starting to drain out of her. He looks at the beaten car with its windows and lights smashed and the dents that now covered it. She was still fingering the pendant around her next.

"I was sent to Phoenix for eleven months because of that. It was there too I found out I was pregnant, the same day I got these." She started to finger the necklace held the pendent in front of his face, "The keychain and the car."

"No money?" Neal asked.

Emma laughed, "If I had that, then I would have kept our...no wait I am sorry..._**my **_son."

"But I sent the twenty thousand along with that to Aug-"

"We are not going to mention the puppet. My point to all of this was your choices! You chose to abandon me! You chose to set me up!"

"I did not set-"

"You called the cops to tip them off! You provided the evidence for that by mentioning that fucking security camera!" Emma yelled, "You left me a useless fucking car with half a fucking tank of gas!" In a last fit of rage Emma whipped her gun out as the force that was holding everyone there shattered and began shooting the car once Neal dodged out of the way. By the time Emma was out of rounds the car was in ruins.

Breathing heavily everyone was in shock as Neal had his mouth opened and Emma lowered her gun. Each was not speaking as Neal began to stand. Once he was up Emma began again, "Regina had asked me a long time ago why I stayed in Tallahassee for two years. It was the longest I ever stayed in one area. Do you know why?" Neal shook his head. He could guess, but he had a feeling he would not like the answer, "I was foolishly waiting for you. Hoping beyond hope that you be there, but you weren't; then eleven of oh so happy joyous years later I track the son of the Dark One in New York to find out it is you!" Emma said in a tone that made Neal cringe since it sounded like his father, "Then another oh so happy surprise you are engaged! Moved on! How fucking wonderful!"

"Emma please let me explain that! That is what I wanted to talk to you about see Tam-" Neal tried to say but he was again cut off.

"No! No more! I am done ok! I just wanted to get my side out there so you can see how much you fucked me up, both emotionally and mentally!" Emma yelled, "Because of you I can't trust anyone! Not my parents, not my friends, not any other guy, and most of all I could _**NOT**_ trust my own son!"

Snow, James, and Henry gasped at this. Clearly this was something that Emma still had buried in her heart. They saw Neal gulp and Emma started to take the necklace off, "I should have gotten rid of this along time ago, but I kept it to remind myself as to why I do not trust. But thanks to you I do not need the reminding." She held the pendent in front of her so he could get a good look at it. She then let it fall to the ground and it hit the dirt.

Neal looked at the pendent and then back at her. He tried taking a step close to her, but she backed away, "No Neal. All we had is gone now. So you know what? If there is anything you want to add tell them...that I was happy."

"Emma-"

"Tell them that my heart is broken and how my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be impossible." With that she walked away leaving him standing there. Henry looked between his father and mother and chose to do something that Neal never did...and that was going after his mother.


End file.
